


A (Finn)summer Night's Dream

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Moresomes, Partner Swapping, Plans, Porn Watching, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Kimi and Seb are spending their summer break in Finland. There's something about a warm summer night that makes fantasy seem perfectly obtainable (and sometimes a summer night needs a bit of help).





	A (Finn)summer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Lucky Dip! I hope this is a nice dip for y'all, good and refreshing. :) My five words were:  
> swimming, mechanic, questionable, lick, recline  
> And I've covered all five. :) Much love for the people who set this challenge up! <3

\- 2012 –

 

Sebastian liked being on break. He’d made a short stop at the factory in England to wish everyone a happy summer and wrap up the last business before he could really turn his phone off and disappear for a little while.

And disappear he had. His clothes were free of all sponsorship logos and he’d let his facial hair grow freely. This in combination with a cap and a pair of sunglasses meant nobody looked at him twice when he claimed his luggage at the airport. Nobody noticed the young man who searched for a bit before spotting someone he knew and heading towards them. It was another nobody, a man in a summer jacket and faded blue jeans who pulled him into a hug before they headed for the parking lot.

Sebastian loved Finland. It was peaceful, beautiful, and people left them alone. Even Kimi, despite being very well-known in his home country, could move freely – occasionally somebody approached him, but it was never enough to be a problem. They were free, and alone. They spent most of their time in Kimi’s house anyway, only venturing out for food or to spend some time with Kimi’s friends. He and Kimi had time to just be themselves. They made love, slept late, talked and laughed, and Sebastian loved the freedom of it all.

 

“Do you want to visit some friends for dinner tonight?” Kimi asked one day. Sebastian had just showered and shaved and was feeling his bare chin while he thought it over. They had been alone for a few days again, so a bit of company might be nice.

“Anyone I know?”

Kimi didn’t answer, fiddling with his phone.

“Should we bring something?” Sebastian asked when Kimi had put his phone in his pocket. Most of the time, hanging out with Kimi’s friends was a very casual affair. It was always appreciated to bring drinks or something though. Kimi gave him a slightly strange look, but then he shook his head and smiled.

“No we just bring ourselves and it will be fine.”

As they were leaving Sebastian couldn’t resist running his fingers over the fuel tank of the old 1938 Scott Flying Squirrel in the garage. He had meant to spend the summer restoring the bits that still weren’t working, and the collector he had bought it from had enthusiastically explained that it came with a detailed manual. The only problem was that the manual was in Finnish.

“You still have to help me get the motorcycle ready,” he said as he got in the car. Kimi quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Do I look like a mechanic?”

Sebastian laughed.

“No, but you can be my translator.” He put his hand on Kimi’s thigh. “My grumpy translator who works for sexual favors...” he batted his eyelashes. Kimi chuckled.

“You are going to be very grumpy if I crash the car,” he said, patting Sebastian’s hand.

 

The winding road with its ups and downs reminded Sebastian of rallying as they drove on. Kimi’s house was on the very outskirts of a bigger city, but they hadn’t been on the road long before they were completely surrounded by forests and trees.

Sebastian loved it, looking out the window at the landscape going by, familiar and foreign at the same time. Sunlight filtered down on them through the trees but the woodwork was so dense in places that he couldn’t see what was in there. It was easy to see where the Nordic folk-stories came from; anything could happen in deep dark woods like these.

After passing through a small town, Kimi turned off the main road and drove deeper into the forest. There was a slight incline, another turn, and then a big house came into view. Sebastian stared.

“Who lives here? One of your rally friends?”

Kimi drove up to a big metal gate and took out his phone. After a little wait, the gate slid to the side to let them in. The gravel driveway crunched under the tires as Kimi approached the house. Sebastian was looking at everything, trying to take it all in. Kimi’s house was also big and in a private location, but this was something different. The house was huge, the lawn neatly cut, and as he got out of the car, he could see a bit of a fancy-looking wooden deck... it all looked very _rich_.

“You’re early!” a voice called, rousing Sebastian from his ponderings about who might live here. It was a familiar accent, a voice he recognized.

“Jenson?!” It wasn’t at all who Seb had been expecting, but the Brit laughed and held his arms out, expecting a hug. He looked good, his white short-sleeve shirt making his tan even more noticeable.

“Seb! Glad you made it!”

“You live... here..?” Sebastian knew he probably sounded a bit rude. Jenson could live wherever he wanted, but finding him in the forests of Finland was incredibly unexpected.

“What? No no, it’s not mine, it’s... ah, there he is.” He stepped aside and Sebastian saw Nico Rosberg coming out of the house. He too was tan and his blonde hair, like Kimi’s, had gotten even lighter from being in the sun. Even in casual clothes he was well-dressed and Sebastian felt a little bit like a slob in his shorts.

“Hallo Seb,” Nico said, smiling and giving him a hug. “Kimi,” he said, giving the Finn a nod, and Sebastian got the feeling he often got with Nico; that of being in the presence of some kind of royalty. This wasn’t saying hello, it was _being greeted_. Kimi laughed a little, which made Seb think he had the same feeling.

“We thought we’d have time to nip down to the store before you got here, but I guess that’s out...”

“We can take the car and go now?” Kimi suggested.

“No, we’ll do the tour, me and Jenson will go shop, and you can relax here. It’s not far.”

Sebastian tried to keep from snickering at ‘the tour’ as he followed Nico inside.

 

\--

 

The house was huge, and Nico explained, pointing out details his father had helped build, that it was really Keke’s. The older Rosberg didn’t have much interest in it these days however, preferring the comfort of living in a more manageable place. In the large living room, Sebastian noticed pictures of people he recognized, older drivers, all happy and smiling and usually outdoors – he realized they were pictures from the back yard of the house. When he mentioned it, Nico rolled his eyes.

“You should hear dad going on about the parties they used to have here,” he said, switching to German out of habit. He noticed Kimi behind them and went back to speaking English.

“My dad used to have big parties here,” he started.

“I know,” Kimi said, his voice as level as usual. He didn’t elaborate but kept looking at a picture of a laughing Keke pushing a young Mika Häkkinen into the pool.

 

“The master bedroom,” Jenson presented, opening the door to a room dominated by a large bed under a striking accent wall. It was a rich red with splashes of gold. There were big windows and a wardrobe with mirrors on the doors, making the room seem even bigger.

“Wow,” Sebastian said, looking around. An old-looking loveseat stood beside a door. Seb assumed the door led to an en-suite bathroom. The room suited Nico, he thought.

“We remodeled the first summer we stayed here,” Jenson said, putting his arm around Nico. It reminded Seb that he didn’t need to be so careful here; he was among friends. Without really thinking about it, he reached his hand out toward Kimi’s and intertwined their fingers. He was a very physical person, he liked contact, hugging, kissing... all of it. He was very used to having to keep that under control. If he didn’t have to however, he wasn’t going to.

 

“Well, that’s it,” Jenson said when they were back downstairs. “We’ll head out to the store and be right back. There’s a couple of beers in the fridge, if you want a swim there are towels in the cupboard...”

“We will be fine just go,” Kimi said, waving Jenson off like he was shooing him out of _his_ house. “Buy more beer.” He headed off in the direction of the refrigerator, and Sebastian gave Jenson and Nico an apologetic smile before following.

 

Kimi grabbed a beer and got comfortable on the couch in the living room, turning the TV on. Sebastian opened the door to the porch and stepped out onto the big deck. He thought about it for a second and then took off his shoes and socks, loving the feeling of the sun-warm wood under his bare feet. There were a few deck chairs and a parasol by the side of a pool and the water glittered invitingly. Looking around, he found the house was surrounded by forest on all sides but one – on that side the landscape was more open, slightly sloping and rocky, and he could see a lake between the trees.

He considered staying out there; it was quiet and peaceful, the sun was nice and warm, and the deck chairs looked like they would recline enough to allow for a little nap. Then again, he wanted to take advantage of some alone-time with Kimi, so he went back inside.

Kimi was now sitting up, fiddling with his phone again. Sebastian sat down next to him. The show on TV was in Finnish so he couldn’t follow it; he looked at what Kimi was doing instead.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching porn,” Kimi said. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Kimi gave him a crooked smile before turning the phone towards him.

“Whose phone is that?” Sebastian asked, doing his best to not look at the screen. He looked at Kimi, then glanced at the TV, but his eyes soon settled on the phone.

It was filmed from the foot of a bed, someone, a man, was lying down on his back. Another man was on top of him, bent over. Seb guessed that they were kissing. The quality wasn’t great and the camera kept moving, the perspective looked a little strange, until Seb realized it was filmed in a mirror when he saw the phone in the hand of the man on the bottom.

The one on top sat up and sank down slowly on the other man’s cock. The action wasn’t very clear, but Sebastian was focused on the top guy’s back. He looked good against the deep red backdrop. He was well-muscled and pale, his ass was nicely round and he had a bit of hips, something you could take hold of if you had him from behind, kind of like he’d always thought of...

Sebastian’s eyes snapped up to meet Kimi’s.

“That’s Nico,” he whispered. Kimi grinned.

“Yeah.”

“That’s Nico’s phone?” he was still whispering. Kimi shrugged.

“Did he give you his phone?”

“It was on the table and I wanted to look,” Kimi said, shrugging again. Sebastian glanced at the phone. “So you like it?”

Seb’s eyes flew back to Kimi’s face. The Finn hadn’t lowered his voice, he had just asked, plainly, and now he was looking at Seb, clearly expecting an answer. But he didn’t look angry or jealous. He looked kind of excited. Slowly, Seb nodded.

Kimi moved a little closer without breaking eye-contact. He leaned in and kissed Seb, whose eyes opened wide. Kissing Kimi was always nice but this... he was demanding and kissed him hard, definitely in control, pressing Seb back into the cushions with his hand sliding up to take hold of Seb’s hair and his tongue sliding against Sebastian’s.

When they broke apart Seb had to catch his breath. He was hard, visibly so, and actually felt a little dizzy. Kimi smirked at him, and then they heard the front door shut.

“We’re back!” Jenson called. Kimi got up off the couch, patting Seb on the head when he passed. Sebastian tried to think of something to get the tent in his shorts to come down, but his head was full of Kimi’s kiss, and Nico’s naked back.

 

\--

 

Nico, with some assistance from Jenson, prepared a nice meal that they ate outside under the parasol. They talked and had fun, but Sebastian had a hard time getting the pictures of what he’d seen on Nico’s phone out of his head. Nico had picked his phone up off the table like he didn’t suspect anything had happened to it, and Sebastian didn’t know where it was now. He couldn’t stop glancing at Nico though, and to calm his nerves he kept filling up his glass.

After dinner Jenson came out with a bottle of wine and Nico rolled his eyes, getting up to go get “proper glasses”.

“Sweetheart...” Jenson groaned, “I’m sorry, he’s a bit fancy sometimes.”

Kimi made an amused sound.

“That’s okay as long as we remember to tip the waitress I think.”

Jenson started laughing and gleefully relayed to comment to Nico when he came back. Nico gave him a coquettish wink and put his hand on his hip.

“My shift just ended, so you can pour me a drink?”

Jenson and Kimi laughed. Nico sat down in Jenson’s lap, put his arms around his neck, and kissed him.

“Will this cost me extra?” Jenson asked, and Nico punched his arm playfully.

 

They kept talking and the jokes continued along the same lines. Sebastian was almost worried to participate however. He still had the vivid mental image of what he had seen on the phone earlier. Also, Nico had a bit of a reputation, and the more they drank, the more flirtatious he got. Every time he got up for any reason, Jenson insisted on giving him a ‘tip’ in the form of a kiss. When Nico went inside and got Seb another beer, he jokingly leaned in and puckered his lips. Seb laughed nervously but turned his head away.

“Come on,” Nico said, getting even closer. “It’s not like you haven’t kissed anyone before.”

“No,” Sebastian said, “but you’re the only one who kisses _everyone_.” He hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding so sharp, but Nico just smirked at him, sitting back down in Jenson’s lap. Jenson gave Nico a kiss and then turned to Seb.

“It’s interesting that you’d comment on Nico being promiscuous, when the _only_ person here who’s had every person here...”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Jenson was going to say himself, somewhere between bragging and joking. Then he realized he had never had any such dealings with Jenson.

“... is Kimi,” Jenson concluded, grinning. Kimi shrugged and then chuckled.

“He would have done it if you both had not gotten so fucking drunk,” Kimi said, indicating Seb and then nodding at Jenson. Nico looked confused and Kimi and Jenson both started telling the story. Sebastian tuned them out.

He had known, really, about Kimi. They had talked about this. It was sort of like his embarrassing cancelled victory oral sex with Jenson. He didn’t mind that these things had happened, but he didn’t exactly think about them regularly.

Now, he was thinking though. Kimi and Nico had been a long time ago and it was never serious. But he’d had him. Jenson and Nico were both attractive and didn’t exactly play their relationship down when they were in company that knew about them. Seb shook his head a little. His mind chose to show the picture of Nico, naked, throwing his head back with a pleasured moan... he stood up, and realized he was drunker than he’d thought.

“Water,” he said, going inside.

 

He found a glass and let the cold water run for a bit. The sun had gotten much lower now, casting a pink and golden glow over the treetops and the few clouds. For some reason he came to think of the previous summer. He and Kimi had locked themselves away in Kimi’s house, stayed up most of one especially warm night and had sex until they lost count of how many times they had made each other come. Sebastian had seen the sun rise, standing naked in front of their bedroom window, before Kimi had beckoned him back to bed again.

“Hey, are you okay?” Nico’s voice roused him from his thoughts. Sebastian filled the glass and took a drink.

“Yeah. I was just thinking.”

“Don’t think too much,” Nico said with a smile, taking the glass out of Sebastian’s hands and taking a sip for himself.

“So I should just do?”

Nico smirked at him over the glass and put it aside, taking a step closer.

“If I say yes, what will you do?”

Sebastian looked at him for a moment. He was serious, he could tell. The flirty smile and all the confidence aside, Nico already knew he wanted him.

“I want to kiss you,” he said quietly. Nico came even closer.

“Why don’t you?”

“Kimi is...” he started, but stopped talking when Nico’s lips met his. Soft and cautious, it was over in a second but Sebastian’s heart was still racing like he’d just been about to lose the car in a fast corner.

“He’s fine with it. We’ll go out and tell him.” Nico’s fingers stroked over Seb’s cheek. “Is there anything else you want to do?”

“You,” Seb said, making Nico snicker.

“So if I could get you out of these clothes..?” he asked, trailing his fingers down Seb’s chest, his touch burning through the shirt and making Sebastian feel very bare.

“Kimi...” he started again. A kiss, Kimi could forgive. But while Kimi knew Sebastian thought Nico was attractive, that was a far stretch from actually _doing_ anything, and how he’d feel about Sebastian confessing something like that was questionable.

“Come on,” Nico said, taking Sebastian by the hand and heading back out to the others.

 

Kimi and Jenson were talking and looked over when the other two came back out. Sebastian felt nervous, but Nico took the lead like there was nothing strange about it at all.

“Kimi, I kissed Sebastian, in the kitchen.”

Kimi looked at Seb, then back to Nico, and then grinned.

“So?” he said.

“Seb said if you say it’s okay, and I can get him undressed, we can see where it goes.”

Sebastian was about to object, because he thought Nico was simplifying things just a bit too far. But Nico was still holding on to his hand, and gave it a little squeeze.

“Okay?” Kimi said. “If you want to do it then I don’t have a problem.”

Sebastian was stunned. Jenson grinned at them.

“So, what are you going to do about getting him undressed then?”

Nico tugged at Seb’s hand and Seb moved closer, his legs were doing what Nico wanted and right now, he didn't care. His heart was in his throat. They were out in the open but still all alone. Nico got in front of him, moving even closer, and even in the warm evening Seb thought he could feel the heat building between their bodies.

“Pass auf,” Nico said, giving Seb a shove, sending him toppling backwards. Sebastian reflexively grabbed for Nico’s hand and Nico clearly hadn’t counted on it as he lost his balance and followed Seb – into the pool.

 

They emerged, spluttering and swimming for the edge under Jenson’s and Kimi’s raucous laughter. The water wasn’t cold but their clothing was soaked and Sebastian found himself shivering. Nico took his hand again and led him towards the cupboard with the towels just inside the door.

Nico seemed completely unshy as he peeled off his clothes, not stopping even when he pulled of his underwear and dried off, fastening the towel around his waist. Seeing how slow Sebastian was being, he took his towel too and started drying him. It was soft and warm, every now and then Nico left little kisses on his skin, and Sebastian found himself forgetting to be self-conscious despite growing hard again.

The other two came in and just looked at them.

“So... bedroom?” Nico said, letting his towel fall to the floor. He walked up the stairs with three pairs of eyes fixed on his rear.

 

\--

 

Sebastian was focusing on breathing. The bed wasn’t completely stable underneath him and his knees shook a little as he shifted his weight to stay still. Breathe in. Breathe out. He still wasn’t completely sober, but he was nowhere near as drunk as he had been only a little while ago. Breathe in. Breathe out.

In front of him, Nico had a little smile playing on his lips, looking at Seb with complete confidence. Sebastian took one more breath, it was more difficult now, he was so turned on he was almost in pain. Nico moved a little bit closer, closing his eyes before their lips met and Sebastian forgot about breathing altogether.

This body was unfamiliar to him, paler than his own, smoother, responding differently to his touch.  His hands clumsily took hold of Nico’s hips to steady himself as an insistent tongue sought entry to his mouth and he moaned, letting Nico in, letting him steal the last little bit of air in his lungs. He wished he could be more coordinated as he touched him, he hoped he didn’t seem too much like a beginner; he wasn’t, he was just a little nervous.

“Touch his cock, he’s dying for it.”

Without looking, Sebastian slid his hand down and wrapped it around Nico’s hard cock, earning him a moan which was muffled by his own mouth. Part of him wanted to go hard, be rough and cruel and grab Nico so tight he’d gasp for air, and then tease him until he’d beg... but he kept his touches soft. He didn’t want to ruin him. He wanted to worship him.

Nico broke the kiss and Sebastian opened his eyes. Nico was still smiling, sitting up on his knees, licking his lips. For a moment Sebastian wondered if there was something there to remind Nico of him.

“How do you want me?” Nico said, sitting down and then getting comfortable on his back, looking quite content to be spread out in front of Sebastian like this. “Is this good?”

Sebastian bit his lip and glanced to his left. Kimi’s eyes were fixed on him, his lips slightly parted, his legs spread wide and his hand was inside his shorts. At Sebastian’s look he smiled and licked his lips, like he was about to say something. Then he just nodded instead. Sebastian looked back to Nico.

“No,” he said, and his voice felt unfamiliar, far away, like he too was watching this from the side of the room. “No. From behind.”

Nico’s smile got a little wider and he turned over, shuffling back to where he had been and put one leg on either side of Sebastian.

“Better?” he asked, raising his hips just a little and looking over his shoulder. Seb couldn’t say anything. It wasn’t better, it was _perfect_. He slid his hands down Nico’s back, pressing his fingertips into the muscles and admiring the little dip of the spine, letting his eyes follow it all the way down to Nico’s shapely ass.

“You look so good sweetheart,” Jenson said, voicing Sebastian’s thoughts. He sat down next to Kimi. Nico arched just a little more and Sebastian leaned down and kissed his lower back. Strangely, he felt perfectly fine with Kimi and Jenson being there, with the whole situation.

 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Nico’s skin again. It was still a little cool and he pressed his fingertips against Nico’s cheeks harder, spreading him and letting his kisses travel lower. When he tentatively pushed his tongue down Nico made a noise of contentment, almost like a purr.

“You’re going to spoil him rotten,” Jenson said with a grin. Sebastian decided that was a good thing and kept going, loving the little gasps and moans each lick drew from Nico. He got his fingers involved to twist the purr-like hum to something more desperate, almost a whine.

When he grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed he realized his hands were shaking. He glanced over at Kimi and Jenson again.

“Touch him,” he said, surprising himself and, from the looks on their faces, both of the other men too. “Go on.” He nodded at Jenson.

“You heard him. Get your shorts off,” he said, smirking and eyeing Kimi’s crotch. Kimi quirked an eyebrow at him and took his hand out of his shorts.

“You want them to come off you take them off,” he said, his face completely impassive. It seemed to take Jenson a second, but then he obliged, reaching out to pop the button open before slowly pulling the zipper down. Since he was so focused on that, he completely missed that Kimi shot Sebastian a smirk, which Seb returned before turning back to Nico.

He was still with his head down, moving his hips just a little, so inviting. Sebastian poured out a little lube, loving the way Nico twitched when the cool liquid hit his skin. Seb wasn’t trying to be cruel, but when he slid his finger through the slickness and into the man beneath him he realized Nico seemed to take pleasure from everything he did. Nico wasn’t built to give pleasure; he was built to receive it. Seb smiled to himself at the thought, and set out to make Nico whine again, crooking his fingers down and looking for that spot he knew would do the trick.

“Please... Seb...”

Sebastian pushed down a little harder a couple of times before he sat up, almost afraid to touch himself because he wanted to give _all_ of this to Nico, wanted him to take everything he had to give. He looked back to Kimi and Jenson. Kimi’s hand was on the back of Jenson’s head and Jenson was kissing his neck – or maybe he was whispering something in his ear? His hand was stroking Kimi’s cock, much too slowly to bring him to orgasm, and Sebastian thought they must be waiting for him, for him and Nico. Kimi was looking at him, his eyes were half-closed but he was focused on Sebastian, watching his every move.

Seb rolled a condom on, willing his hands to do what he wanted, and placed himself at Nico’s entrance.

“You do it,” he said, again surprised at how his voice seemed to be coming from somewhere else. “Back up onto me.”

Nico adjusted slightly and Sebastian held himself steady, fighting to not push forward and just bury himself in the tight heat that slowly enveloped him. He wanted Nico to take what he wanted, but when the blonde was flush against him and peered over his shoulder, his cheeks flush and still with that self-assured little smile on his lips, Sebastian couldn’t resist. He took a firm hold of Nico’s hips, pulled back slowly, and then pushed in to the hilt in one quick motion.

“You keep your head down,” he said, and Nico obeyed, still meeting his thrusts but keeping his head bent down, his moans slightly muffled.

 

Sebastian kept up the hard, punishing pace as long as he possibly could, but he had to relent or it would all be over too soon. He pressed himself down against Nico, forcing him almost flat into the bed, and draped himself over the blonde’s back. Nico turned his head to the side and Sebastian mouthed at the back of his neck, breathing hard against his skin. The smells and sounds were all so different from Kimi; it was almost too much, so pleasingly forbidden.

“You feel so good, so fucking good...” Nico hissed out, the use of their native tongue sending Sebastian’s mind reeling. He replied, incoherently trying to tell Nico how good he felt, how perfect his ass was, how good he looked taking his cock.

“Speak English, so the whole class can understand.” Jenson was right next to the bed and Sebastian hadn’t heard or seen him move. He slowed his thrusts but couldn’t stop, he just couldn’t. Looking up he saw Kimi had moved closer too, standing on the opposite side of the bed with his dark eyes still on Sebastian. Nico raised his head, biting his lip and reaching for Jenson, who playfully swatted his hand away.

“Sweetheart, we have guests.” Nico looked up at him, his eyes hazy with lust but his smile very knowing. He turned to the other side of the bed, reaching for Kimi. Sebastian couldn’t stop moving, he was still sliding slowly in and out of Nico but he was watching what Kimi would do. He gave him a little nod and Kimi got on his knees on the bed, shuffling close enough for Nico to be able to pull his boxers down, freeing his cock and taking a firm hold of it.

“Closer,” Sebastian said. Kimi moved close enough that Nico could shift over and lick at his leaking cock. He looked very pleased when Kimi ran his fingers through his hair, not really forcing but definitely indicating that he wanted more.

Sebastian raised himself up a little, still fucking Nico slowly, comfortably, almost taken aback by how much he was getting off on watching Kimi getting his cock sucked. He did it enough, sure, but he’d never seen it from outside before, never been able to see all the little ways Kimi moved, the way his features shifted as he relaxed, settling into the sensation of Nico’s lips wrapped around his cock.

He looked over to Jenson who was just watching proceedings with his usual half-smirk, his hand leisurely working his cock. Sebastian licked his lips. He felt like he should do something to help.

“Focus on what you’re doing, Seb,” Jenson said, and Sebastian realized he had almost stopped moving – Nico was the one providing motion now, working his hips back while sucking Kimi’s cock, his sounds of pleasure very different when his mouth was otherwise occupied.

“Let him finish and then get on your back.” He moved closer and without really thinking about it Sebastian did too, supporting himself against Jenson’s arm while still so intimately connected with Nico, and when Jenson’s lips pressed against his, when his tongue teasingly poked at him to gain entry, Sebastian keened and kissed back eagerly.

 

He heard Kimi curse and felt Nico move back a little, pressing closer to him. When he broke the kiss with Jenson and looked down, Kimi was stroking Nico’s hair and Nico was licking his lips, out of breath but looking very pleased.

“Move,” Sebastian said, pulling out and giving Nico’s ass a slap. He didn’t know why he did it, but it felt appropriate. Nico looked like he wanted to say something about it until he understood what Seb was up to. He straddled him and leaned down close, licking a wet stripe from Seb’s collarbone, up his neck and all the way to his ear.

“You want to do it like in the movies?” The words tickled against Seb’s ear and he hadn’t thought of it, but looking past Nico he found it was exactly the same. The same mirror, the same wall behind them, the same pale person on top, sitting up and tilting his head back, sinking down... but it was Seb’s cock finding heat, feeling the tight pressure, and he nudged himself upward a little, feeling overwhelmed. When Nico started moving, apparently loving this change of position, Sebastian thought it would all be over very soon.

“Seb,” a familiar voice said, and he opened his eyes to find Kimi giving him a meaningful look, causing him to look over to the other side of the bed. Jenson was still at something of a distance, still touching himself. Seb let go of Nico’s leg and reached for him.

“Please,” he said, and Jenson moved closer, groaning when Seb took him into his mouth, doing his best to lick and suck at his length from the slightly awkward position. Nico seemed set on making Seb come soon, squeezing him tight and working himself up and down on his cock.

Suddenly, Jenson made a noise like he had been punched in the stomach. His hips jerked forward and Seb only just managed to turn his head, Jenson’s cock slipping out of his mouth with a wet plop. Seb felt the pulse, the quiver against his face, and most of the come ended up on his lips, running down the side of his cheek before he could think to open his mouth and take him back inside. Looking up, he saw that Kimi had stepped around the bed and was behind Jenson, his mouth on his neck, it looked like he was biting him, and he was pinching one of Jenson’s nipples.

“Please... Seb... fuck...” he heard Nico moan, felt him flutter around his cock, squeezing him impossibly tight, and there was no way he could hold back. He came, driving his hips up and digging his fingers into Nico’s flesh.

He didn’t hear Jenson saying something about what Kimi had done. He completely missed Kimi’s reply, which had Jenson chuckling. He hardly even noticed when Nico lay himself down on top of him, licking at his messy face.

 

Nico helped him into the bathroom and was smiling as he helped clean him off. Sebastian’s legs felt weak and useless. He couldn’t wait to get to bed. When they got back to the bedroom, Jenson and Kimi had straightened the sheets and a window was open. Comfortably warm summer night air was drifting in, it was refreshing, it was quiet out there and the night smelled like forest and peace.

Kimi and Jenson had both gotten undressed but had kept their underwear on. They were in the middle of the big bed and Sebastian stopped to look when he realized they were kissing. They weren’t hugging and it didn’t look romantic, but it was unhurried – he would have called it lazy, but he noticed that while Jenson’s hand was resting on Kimi’s waist, Kimi’s hand was at Jenson’s jaw and it looked like he was holding him in place. It was fascinating.

“Cute, aren’t they?” Nico said, hugging Seb from behind. Seb couldn’t help but laugh; _cute_ wasn’t exactly what he’d been thinking. Kimi and Jenson stopped what they were doing to look at them, Kimi seemingly unconcerned, Jenson looking a little embarrassed.

“You can sleep in here, if you like?” he said in a tone of changing the subject. “If we budge up a little it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Sebastian looked at Kimi, who just nodded back at him, letting him know it was his decision. While it sounded kind of nice to cuddle up all together, the thought of being alone with Kimi felt even better.

“We will take the guest room,” Sebastian said. Nico kissed him on the cheek and lay down next to Jenson, who pulled him close to his chest and kissed him on the forehead. Kimi clambered out of bed and took Sebastian’s hand. Seb thought he ought to say something, but all he could think of was “good night”.

“Night guys,” Jenson replied. He wasn’t looking at them as they left but smiling down at Nico, who was getting comfortable against him. Sebastian thought they looked very much in love. As soon as he and Kimi were in the guest room he rounded on Kimi and hugged him hard.

“I love you,” he said, suddenly worried that what they had done would change things, would lead to Kimi doubting him. “You know that I love you, right?” Kimi’s arms wrapped around him and he was surrounded by the comforting scent of familiarity and home.

“I love you Seb,” Kimi mumbled in his ear. Sebastian looked him in the eyes and there was no doubt or fear there, just his Kimi, smiling at him, looking happy and content and perhaps a bit tired.

They went to bed without saying anything and fell asleep close together.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Sebastian woke up and crept closer to Kimi, who stirred and opened his eyes.

“Seb?”

“I want to be close,” he said, snuggling up next to him. He felt comfortable, despite having slept naked – and realizing his clothing was probably still in a wet pile downstairs.

Kimi’s body was warm from sleeping under the covers and his hands stroked slowly over Seb’s chest.

“How close?” he murmured into the back of Sebastian’s neck.

“Really?” Sebastian said disbelievingly when Kimi’s hand sneaked lower, fingers dancing over sensitive skin, somewhere between tickling and teasing.

“You looked really good last night,” he said, moving more than Sebastian would ever have expected of him early in the morning. “You looked so good.”

He disappeared completely under the covers. Before he was done, Sebastian had first tried to keep quiet by biting the corner of his pillow, and then completely stopped caring if anyone heard him at all.

 

When he woke up again later, Kimi wasn’t in bed. Seb stretched out. The bed was very comfortable, and the thought of moving about dressed in only the covers wasn’t all that appealing. There was a soft knock on the door.

“Yes?”

Jenson peeked in, and when he saw that Seb was alone he came inside and lay down on the bed.

“How are you doing?” he asked, patting Seb and smiling.

“I think good,” Seb said, stopping to think for a second. “Are you good? You and Nico?”

“Very,” Jenson said, grinning and patting Seb again. “And you guys?”

Seb nodded. He and Kimi were fine; he actually wasn’t worried at all. They’d talk about things like they always did.

They were quiet for a little bit.

“I wasn’t sure you’d go for it to be honest,” Jenson suddenly said. He sounded more serious than usual, and Sebastian shifted so he could see his face.

“You planned this, didn’t you?”

Jenson shrugged, looking very faux-innocent.

“Not just me,” he said. Sebastian got his arm out of the covers and gave Jenson a hug.

“I’m glad you did.”

Jenson hugged him back, and Seb was pretty sure he felt the Brit kiss him on the head.

“Now let’s go downstairs. Nico’s put your clothes in the dryer and Kimi’s making breakfast. Or, he’s making lunch.”

Sebastian started laughing. If Kimi was pleased enough to make them all food, they would definitely all be fine. The break was far from over, it was another beautiful summer day, and Finland had gained a little something more to offer for their visits.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
